


Facade

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x plus size reader, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Facade

-When you and Chris started dating, he was surprised to find out that you were shy and reversed. It had taken him several dates to get crack your shell open a bit, you had fallen for him the second you had met but your complicated past experience in love and friendship made you build up a wall around your heart

 

-It was an interesting challenge for Chris to get you to confess your feelings for him or show your emotions. He knew how you felt about him but he wanted to show you that showing how you felt was a human thing to do so

 

-He never judged you when you pushed your shyness away and showed him a glimpse of the real you. He was honored to be the person you confided in while silently wondering if you’d ever let him see all of you

 

-His wish became true a few months into your relationship after he had proven to be the right man for you. Chris loved to see you cackling while laughing loudly, your beautiful smile mesmerizing him, he welcomed you in his soft embrace whenever you had a bad day and felt like crying it out

 

-But what surprised the actor the most was how confident you were in the bedroom. Unbeknown to him, he was the only mad you ever felt fully comfortable being intimate with. The actor boosted your confidence whenever he got the chance and always voiced his love and appreciation, praising every inch of your beautiful body

 

-When the two of you were intimate, you loved riding him while talking dirty to Chris. He loved the way you grinded your hips against his while cupping your breasts. “Do you like it when I ride you?” you softly whispered while staring deeply into his eyes

 

-Your boyfriend always nodded his head and tried to answer you but the pleasure you were making him feel made him let out a soft moan before your name tumbled from his lips. Chris loved being the only person to getting to see the freaky side of you

 

-When the two of you stepped out in public, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from smirking when seeing you being your shy self again staying close to him and barely talking to anyone. The shy façade dropped the second you arrived at your shared place

 

-“Baby” you seductively whispered while running your fingers up and down Chris’s arms, your touch sending pleasant shivers down your spine, “I want to ride you again, fast and hard” you whispered in his ear before nibbling at his earlobe

 

-The actor always ended up letting you ride him on the couch, his hands on your thick thighs while enjoying the dirty things you whispered in his ear while bouncing on his lap, loving to be the one seeing him so weak and needy for more

 

-After the mind-blowing sex, Chris loved taking care of you. The two of you either took a shower/bath together before cuddling on the bed, talking about random things while playing with each other’s fingers


End file.
